Elemental Plane of Fire
It is a plane continually ablaze. It smells of burning flesh and ashen dreams. It is flames incarnate. Everything is alight on the Elemental Plane of Fire. The ground is nothing more than great evershifting plates of compressed flame. The air ripples with the heat of continual firestorms, and the most common liquid is magma, not water. The oceas are made of liquid flame, and the mountains ooze with molten lava. It is a crematorium for the unprepared traveler and an uncomfortable spot even for the dedicated adventurer. '' ''Fire survives here without need for fuel or air to burn, but flammables brought onto the plane are consumed readily. The elmental fires seem to feed on each other to produce a continually burning landscape. - Manual of the Planes Traits * Normal Gravity * Normal Time * Infinite Size * Alterable Morphic * Fire-Dominant * Enhanced Magic: Spells and spell like abilities with the fire descriptor are both maximized and enlarge as if the Maximized Spell and Enlarge Spell had been used on them. * Impeded Magic: Spells and spell like abilities that use or create water are impeded. These spells and spell like abilities can still be used, but a successful Spellcraft check (DC 15+spell level) must be made to do so. Features The Fire Dominant trait of the elemental plane of fire means that creatures take constant fire damage, and are at risk of catching on fire, as long as they remain on the plane. Non-poisonous food and drink are difficult to come by, as most elementals don't eat, and those that do can eat things most mortals cannot safely ingest. The plane is also continually bathed in light. The ground, the air, and the structures radiate flame continually. Vision is impaired, not by the brilliance, but by the effects of the head and continually smoking atmosphere. The air ripples because of the heat, so mirages dance at the edge of an observers vision, and the true nature of the land is concealed except for the area close at hand. The exception to all of this is the City of Brass. This giant city is populated by efreet, and a popular destination for anyone brave enough to venture onto the Elemental Plane of Fire. Inside, the heat is tempered, and vision is normal. Also unlike the rest of the plane, the City of Brass has the mildly evil-aligned trait. On the Server There is a known portal to the Elemental Plane of Fire in the Great Foundry. The portal opens on an area known as the Obsidian Flats, not far from the City of Brass. If one can dodge or fight off the evil fire salamanders that patrol the flats, and catch a ride on a boat across the magma lake, it is possible to reach the visitor's quarter of the City of Brass. Attractions include the sites of the city's bazaar, shopping, the slave markets, and the lovely Bird of Paradise inn (which is known to cater to foreigners, for a hefty price). Category:Inner Planes